


Rebirth

by Knightrunner



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war against Kronos Percy takes time out every morning to think, and his thoughts always go to the same place. Then a new demi-god comes to camp, looking exactly like Percy's old friend. Lukercy SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: we're gonna ignore that timelines dont work like this and it's probably not how rebirth works in PJ
> 
> Anyways, enjoy what i hope is a cute fic. Youll be able to tell who Percy is talking about well before he says the name. Reminder, this is a slash fic. Dont like, leave.
> 
> Yes I put a Supernatural reference in here. I had to, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Luke or Adam.

**Percy's POV**

The water is always calm when I go out at 4 a.m. The whole world reflects back at me and it doesn't care; unlike the average man who looks at his reflection and always finds something to pick apart. The air seems coolest at this time and you would think it would be quiet but the birds are always up chattering away as if to say, "Where have you been, did you sleep in? We have been up working for an hour already!" I would get lost in the beauty of nature were it not for the subtle plunk of my oar hitting the water. It is during this (not so) quiet time that I am able to relax. Although relaxing seems to lead my thoughts back to the same place. If I keep busy, my ADHD and whatever else I'm doing keep my mind off of that one thing...well person.

They are- were an amazing person. Brave enough to fight monsters, gods or titans even for what they believe in. They would have done it for me. In the end, the war was over because they beat Kronos. Not for themselves, or the two girls they came to camp with, but because they regretted not being there for me.

My thoughts always come back here. To Luke Castellan. Its not like I chose to love him, but when I first came to camp half-blood he was there for me. No matter how many years passed and we kept fighting, he always tried to get me on his side. I was too young to see it at first, then I just denied it, but he really did care for me that whole time. I realized, somewhere along the way, that I felt the same. If I had to select the exact moment I realized this fact, it would be when I saw him standing on a deck above me. For a second it was really him, but then his eyes changed to gold and it was Kronos. Something triggered in me when I saw his body being controlled by someone else. I wasn't mad at him for the betrayal anymore, I just wished I could save him. In the end he killed himself and Kronos. The last thing he said before he drove the blade into his arm pit was that he loves me.

A voice on the shore of the lake pulled me from my thoughts. Slowly I paddled back to land. As I neared I could see it was Annabeth who yelled. Before I even got off the boat she started talking. "We've got a new kid, Grover just brought him. Just seeing the kid I can tell he's a son of Hermes."

A chuckled, jumping into the edge of the water and pulling the boat aground. "Same nose and smile as the Stoll brothers?" I asked.

"Same nose alright. He hasn't smiled yet."

"Hermes kids always smile. What's wrong with this one? Monsters scare him or something?" I asked, scowling as we walked towards the big house.

Annabeth shrugged, frowning slightly, "I don't know. All he's said is that he had a dream about a guy with green eyes and black hair who could control water. He said you were important to him in a past life."

"You think he's a reborn demi-god?" I asked.

Before she could respond we walked into the big house. The new kid was about thirteen, maybe fourteen. I've never been good at guessing ages. What I could see however was that he looked exactly like Luke Castellan. So much so that I would have called him Luke had Annabeth not spoken. "Percy this is Adam Milligan. Adam this is Percy, the guy you described."

The boy, Adam, smiled at me. Oh yeah, he had the exact same smile as Luke. "You're him! The guy in my dream! All the crazy stories mom said about reincarnation are true!"

Annabeth and Grover both looked at me, as though I would know the answer. I didn't, so I silently told them to head to bed. I could deal with the kid. Adam. His name is Adam. After they leave the room I walk over and sit down next to him. As I start talking to him I continue to remind myself he's not Luke, not anymore. But at one point, he was Luke. Annabeth and Grover knew it, I knew it and maybe Adam will one day. I hope he doesn't though, he did too much bad as Luke. I have to protect Adam, make sure he doesn't repeat his mistakes.


End file.
